


Youse gonna meets a terrible fates part 2 of 2 (A WKTC story)

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [24]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Minor Character Death, Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: the fight rages on will Yancy get his revenge?
Relationships: Celine | The Seer (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Neopolitan (RWBY)
Series: who killed team cordium [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884





	Youse gonna meets a terrible fates part 2 of 2 (A WKTC story)

Yancy teleported behind Neo and Celine, slashing at them neo quickly getting out of the way, but Celine threw at team JNPR and Jaune hitting her fastly with his sword. 

Celine groaned but quickly stomped her foot into the ground, her eyes closing as a third eye opens on her forehead, and she raised her hand up. A hand made from metal grabbed onto him and slammed him into the ground "MY NAME IS CELINE, AND I AM A SEER CHILDREN YOU HAVE MADE A MISTAKE IN MESSING WITH ME!“

Nora quickly smashed the hand to bits with her hammer and Celine jumped back and threw a crystal ball grenade and fired her shotgun. Yancy groaned gently and soon kicked it back at her exploding and causing her aura to flash. 

She groaned in pain before he opened his mouth, gasping for her "LEAVE ME IN LUXURY!” he teleported again and slashed her in the arm and kicked her to the ground "why try a prison break when hard times totally great?“ 

He stomped her again and again before Neo quickly slashed at him and picked Celine up. She groaned then fired her shotgun at Yancy, causing his own aura to flash the two then managed to run off somewhere.

Celine pushed Neo off her as they both ran off Celine then leaned against a wall "go get what you need to I’ll wait here I’ll be fine dear I have just enough energy to hide if I need to" 

Neo looked worried but then nodded and then became Nora and looked around the corner, seeing them running and went inside a room. Celine panted and relaxed and then, after a few moments, saw Neo run past her with the artifact with JNPR and yancy quickly chasing after. 

She sighed and gulped but soon stepped in front of them pushing them down and threw a grenade down quickly pulling the pin right in front of her she put on a slight smirk as Jaune said: "GET DOWN!” they took for cover and soon Celine was sent flying towards the guards around the corner her aura breaking as she landed.

The team ran over to go catch Neo, but she was with a bunch of guards disguised as a top soldier. The guards then began to chase them. They didn’t even stop to see if Celine was okay Neo then grabbed onto her. Celine’s head was lightly bleeding, but she was still awake Neo looked worried and quickly looked around then escaped with her and Celine to go find a safe place to hide till Cinder arrived.

Yancy looked at the team JNPR and then looked at the guards. "YOUSE KIDS GET OUTS OF HERE I CAN HOLD THEMS OFF FOR A BIT! DON’T WORRY I’S GOT THIS!“ they looked at him, worried Nora speaking up first. 

"No Yancy come on!” he turned around and sighed "no worries I’ll find youse and join yeh you just need to get away!“ they looked at him one more time and saw the guards before sighing, and Jaune said "good luck don’t kill them they don’t deserve that” Yancy shrugged smirking "no promises.“ 

They then ran off quickly, and the guards about 5 of them stopped pointing their guns at Yancy "stop right there and put your weapons down. Where did your friends go?” Yancy shrugged and smirked widely "welp they’ve up and gots away sorry! but you ain’t keeping me here eithers youse know?“ 

One of the guards looked at him and smiled, "you know neither you nor your friends will break out of here, right? your coming with us dead or alive.”

Yancy’s eyes lit up brightly as he pushed his foot backwards "break out? Of this place? But why would anyone" before he finished, he managed to teleport behind them and fire his guns at them, and they fired back as he jumped into the air quickly and kicked the middle one in the face slamming down to the ground.

“wanna break out?” Yancy then charged fastly towards them and slashed one of the guards in the throat-cutting it causing blood to go everywhere "no aura? For shames! what would youse general thinks?“ 

He grabbed the slowly dying guard and slammed him into the other two just as he started to run off one of them managed to shoot Yancy in the arm his aura breaking. 

The guard managed to shoot Yancy right thru the top of the arm causing him to scream in pain, but he didn’t stop running he quickly threw a grenade from his belt at the guards before running into the training room and closing the door luckily the guards didn’t see where he ran so they ran right past it.

Yancy had quite a bit of blood on his shirt from the one guard. He then ripped some fabric from off the bottom and banged himself up and looked at team JNPR "hey there youse are! How are youse doing kiddy’s?” he smiled softly.

They looked worried, and Jaune quickly went over and started to try and heal him "jeez, they got you bad, but thanks glad your okay.“ 

He sighed he did notice the blood Ren was the one who asked about it "I would hope that wasn’t because you wanted to harm them” Yancy sighed gently "no I didn’t mean to kill any of them, but I barely got away with my owns life! Actually, one of them didn’t even have an aura. I swear I was just defenden myself.“ 

Jaune looked at him upset "hmm you’re lucky we’re friends or else I wouldn’t believe you but try not to let that happen again” Yancy chuckled a bit but groaned gently from the pain "I’ll try’s kiddo and aww friends youse don’t means it does youse?“ 

Soon after they made sure the coast was clear, they left, but Oscar left them saying he needed to do something only he could do, and they made it to the ship with the rest of their friends Yancy deciding to join them instead of sticking around. 

Celine was holding onto Neo, and soon Cinder landed, causing Neo to smirk Cinder just snatched the artifact from her.

Causing Neo to look slightly disgusted at her quickly sending a text from her scroll to her, "and do Celine and me not get thanks? She nearly died helping me get this thing” along with three angry face emojis 

Cinder rolled her eyes "yes, fine, thank you. Now we have what we need we’ll find Ruby very soon don’t worry" Neo rolled her eyes but then turned to Celine who had blacked out while she was waiting for Cinder she did manage to patch her up at least she then sighed a little worried, but she knew Celine would be okay she was tough after all.


End file.
